duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 28, 1984
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 28, 1984 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1984. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on January 28, 1984, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes two Duran Duran singles, both released from the Seven and the Ragged Tiger album. At no. 37 is "New Moon on Monday" which featured a music video directed by Brian Grant during the icy first week of January 1984, in the village of Noyers in France. At no.13 is "Union of the Snake", a single performed live by Duran Duran during two 1983 UK summer shows (Prince's Trust Rock Gala and MENCAP concert) before the song was released on Seven and the Ragged Tiger. Track listing 40. "I Want A New Drug" - Huey Lewis & The News 39. "The Dream" - Irene Cara 38. "Bang Your Head" - Quiet Riot 37. "New Moon on Monday" - Duran Duran 36. "Remember The Nights" - Motels 35. "The Sign of Fire" - The Fixx 34. "Stay With Me Tonight" - Jefferey Osborne 33. "Nightbird" - Stevie Nicks 32. "Send Me An Angel" - Real Life 31. "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" - Cyndi Lauper 30. "If I'd Been The One" - .38 Special 29. "Read 'Em & Weep" - Barry Manilow 28. "Time Will Reveal" - DeBarge LDD: "I Just Want To Be Your Everything" - Andy Gibb 27. "Nobody To Me" - John Lennon 26. "Baby I Lied" - Deborah Allen 25. "So Bad" - Paul McCartney 24. "Yah Mo Be There" - Michael McDonald & James Ingram 23. "Wrapped Around Your Finger" - The Police 22. "99 Luffballons" - Nena 21. "Middle of the Road" - The Pretenders 20. "Jump" - Van Halen 19. "An Innocent Man" - Billy Joel 18. "Let The Music Play" - Shannon 17. "Curly Shuffle" - Jump 'N The Saddle 16. "Holiday" - Madonna 15. "Say It Isn't So" - Hall & Oates 14. "I Still Can't Get Over You" - Ray Parker Jr. 13. "Union of the Snake" - Duran Duran 12. "Pink Houses (Ain't That America) - John Cougar Mellancamp 11. "Think of Laura" - Christopher Cross 10. "That's All" - Genesis 09. "Twist of Fate" - Olivia Newton-John 08. "Running With The Night" - Lionel Richie 07. "Say Say Say" - Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson 06. "Joanna" - Kool & The Gang 05. "Break My Stride" - Matthew Wilder LDD: "Take Me Down" - Alabama 04. "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" - Elton John 03. "Talking In Your Sleep" - Romantics 02. "Karma Chameleon" - Culture Club 01. "Owner of a Lonely Heart" - Yes Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark